No soy una sirena
by Ellewan
Summary: Levi jamás imaginó que unos hermosos ojos verdes podrían cautivarlo hasta declararse adicto a ellos, el podrido mundo sumergido en el agua se podía acabar en cualquier instante, pero poco le importaba eso cuando su más grande tesoro estaba frente a él acuchillándolo con la mirada, y es que nunca pensó que podría "pescar" a un príncipe. (Pirate!Levi/Merman!Eren * LEMON. )


**¡Saludossss! ¡Feliz San Valentín! Aquí estoy con otra de mis locuras. Esta vez quiero hacer algo un poquitín distinto, un cambio de ambiente al menos un poco jejejejeje.**

**De antemano les agradezco a todos los que han escrito sus hermosos reviews en mis otros fics, los amo y disculpen si no respondo todos, tengo el tiempo algo limitado pero si los leo y me derrito con las bellezas que escriben, un millón de gracias a todos y todas.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece ni hago un centavo con esto.**

**Dedicado a: Sasu-chan Uchiha Hiwatari ¡Te amo! Tu review me alegró el momento cuando lo vi *.* y a Charlie Ibn-La'Ahad my love de esta página 8) (Toda esta historia es dedicada a ustedes, espero que les guste).**

**Advertencias: Por ahora nada de nada. Aunque cambiaré la clasificación después.**

* * *

Según los historiadores, la tierra hace unos cuantos siglos estuvo repleta de grandes extensiones de tierra, hermosos bosques, desiertos, glaciares y enormes ciudades que se erigían sobre el suelo firme, donde vivían los ancestros de los seres humanos que hoy habitan el planeta. Un planeta que ya no conserva su nombre _"tierra"_, su aspecto y condiciones cambiaron de forma tan radical que hoy es llamado _"Thalassa"*_. Algunos atribuyen el estado del mundo a errores y despilfarro de recursos por parte de las generaciones pasadas, otros al cumplimiento de profecías, castigo divino o simplemente un ciclo natural del planeta para auto reiniciarse, pero eso le importaba mierda al pirata más temido de la humanidad.

Así es, quién necesita tierra firme cuando tienes una buena nave, equipada y tripulada con gente útil y obediente, cuando se tiene la libertad de ir donde sea y se disfruta de la hermosa vista del océano eternamente, la comida, bebida y mujeres nunca han faltado en el barco del capitán Levi Lance. Apasionado amante de las aguas que cubren por completo al planeta. Desde pequeño le agradó el panorama, como si en el mismo momento que vio el horizonte cubierto de agua por primera vez, sintiera que había esperado toda una vida para presenciar ese momento, en ese instante supo que su vida y pasión estaban en el océano.

No existía ni el más pequeño pedazo de tierra, ni aun alguna isla en todo el planeta. Con el tiempo los seres humanos, al borde de la extinción, desarrollaron tecnologías alternativas que le permitieron vivir en este medio con ciertas comodidades, pero básicamente todo consistía en megaestructuras flotantes con grandes concentraciones de gente. Los vegetales y la carne de ganado eran escasos y un verdadero lujo reservado a las clases más altas, a excepción de los piratas, que con sus saqueos y otras actividades ilegales se hacían con todo tipo de tesoros.

Con todo y que la raza humana está enfrentando su límite, el mundo hecho mierda y el enorme repertorio de gente religiosa fanática que sacrifican humanos para invocar la "Santa Tierra Prometida", a Levi no podría importarle menos mientras tuviera su barco, limpio, desinfectado y con un baño decente a su disposición, esa era su felicidad absoluta, o al menos eso pensaba hasta cierto día.

-¿Qué sucede esta vez, Oluo?- Odiaba ser interrumpido de esa forma cuando leía, especialmente si se trata de estupideces, o asuntos relacionados con cierta desquiciada que usa lentes.

-¡Capitán!…¡Debe venir…..a ver esto!- Oluo, uno de sus subordinados y miembro de la tripulación, entró jadeando a la sala estrepitosamente, haciendo ruido y todo sudado. Su rostro reflejaba sorpresa y miedo a la vez, como quien ha visto el fantasma de su suegra. -¡Venga rápido!.-

-Tsk…..te lanzaré por la borda si es algún pez deforme o basura de anticuario.- Respondió arisco el capitán, poniéndose de pie para ver a qué se refiere el hombre. Estaba de mal humor desde antes, pero interrumpirlo durante su tiempo de relajación era como ver moho en la bañera a la hora de bañarse.

-Emmm…bueno…..- Susurró para sí mismo no muy convencido, ya de camino arriba junto a Levi.

* * *

Ok.

No era un pez deforme….¿O sí?

La sorpresa y confusión estaba presente en todos los espectadores allí, incluso en el capitán. Nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a hablar. Estas cosas se supone que son solo leyendas ¿No?

Levi era un hombre de pocas palabras, no era muy expresivo con sus gestos tampoco, salvo su eterno ceño fruncido, pero quedó petrificado al ver lo que tenía en frente, y es que esos eran los ojos más hermosos que jamás ha visto en su vida, con la mirada más arrogante también, unos segundos bastaron para hacer funcionar su cerebro y pronunciar algunas palabras de desconcierto.

-Es…..es una…..¿Un sireno?!….-

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo por ahora, por ahora.**

**¿Alguien vio Suisei no Gargantia? Pues si lo vieron podrán hacerse una idea más clara del mundo aquí, aunque no es exactamente igual pero hay grandes similitudes. No quise hacer la historia con piratas en barcos de madera cruzando el Caribe XDDDDD Ni tampoco perder tiempo describiendo personajes que ya están hechos y todo el que lee la historia los conoce, aunque más adelante hablaré de la ropa :P**

**Espero poder actualizar pronto y poder postear algún lemon para San Valentín, aunque sea atrasado.**

**Si quieren alguna historia o dedicación, las recibo con los dedos dispuestos XDDD Aunque tengan paciencia, soy algo lenta U.U pero segura 8D**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Thalassa (θάλασσα): Mar en Griego.**

**Es un fic EreRi/RivaEre y habrá lemon, mucho lemon. No me pregunten cómo, pero habrá y no será zoofilia retorcida ni magia del maravilloso mundo de Disney (nada de brujas que roban voces ni cosas así en absoluto XDDDD)**


End file.
